finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bahamut (Brave Exvius boss)
Bahamut is a boss from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. He can be challenged at the Eternal Summit, located in the Realm of the Dragon King. Upon defeat, Bahamut lends its power to the party to be summoned at will. Stats Battle Bahamut's first move will always be Megaflare which has a tremendously high damage multiplier. Unlike with his visions, his Megaflare hits for several times, making it capable of bypassing Reraise and injure those revived, although the first and last hits are the ones with increased damage output. Surviving it is possible but requires preparation. Breaking his MAG is mandatory, other tactics include SPR buffs, damage reduction, guarding and having an overall high SPR and HP. Following that, Bahamut will use his more normal arsenal of attacks and can attack up to 7 times per turn. He will always open non-Megaflare turns with a powerful magic attack to all units. Bolt (Lightning Damage) is used on the 2nd turn and every 4 turns after that (2, 6, 10, etc.) or basically every turn after Megaflare. Snowstorm (Ice Damage) is used on the 3rd turn and every 4 turns after that (3, 7, 11, etc.) or basically every two turns after Megaflare. Atomic Ray (Fire Damage) is used on every 4th and every 4 turns after that (4, 8, 12, etc.) or basically every three turns after Megaflare (or the turn before using another one). After using these magic attacks, he will spam physical attacks and resort to his signature countdown at the end of each turn. The countdown however inflicts paralysis on all units. Furthermore during the turn he uses Atomic Ray he uses Nihility which dispels buffs from the party. He has a threshold attack for each 20% of HP he has. At 80% it is Bolt, at 60% it is Snowstorm, at 40% it is Atomic Ray and at 20% a weaker yet still powerful Megaflare. Also after dropping below 60% he adds Flare to his arsenal. They won't be used on a normal Megaflare turn, although if more than one threshold is crossed, Bahamut will unleash all of the moves at once. Strategy Bahamut can be very difficult and should be treated as a Trial, so the player should prepare and over prepare for the battle, since they cannot continue and they will waste Rat Tails if they fail, which can be a hassle to farm. The first and most important part of this Trial is the player's ability to survive, both Megaflare and his in between turns in order to be able to damage him and continue. To survive Megaflare some elements will be necessary, first and foremost, Bahamut's MAG must be broken, with a 40% or higher debuff at least. Secondly defensive buffs, such as SPR boosts, Damage Reduction will also be required, guarding helps too and HP boosts are also a welcome addition. Thirdly, the player will need revival ability, both Reraise-buffs and AoE Raise help save the player's healers which in turn can resurrect whoever died due to casting Buffs/Debuffs. Aria, Ayaka and Tilith are the preferred healers to use, due to their ability to resurrect all fallen units with 100% of their HP back, they also have enough SPR to live through the Megaflare, losing the Reraise at most. Although Ling can revive everyone, it only has partial HP restoration and her SPR is not as high. Although there are many units for Reraise, the preferred unit is Rikku's LB which doubles as a DEF/SPR buff which can further help the healers survive, since her Reraise applies to the whole party, it can help other useful units to survive the next turn. Ayaka can also cast Reraise twice, although doing so, deprives her of the ability to reduce damage through Guard. Rikku should be equipped so that her Burst Fill Rate is at her max (300%) and if possible with equipment that allows her to gain LB every turn. Since her main utility is her Limit Burst, she can be equipped with the likes of Pod 153 to bolster the party's defense against physical attacks. Support units that can be used vary, although they should include a mix of MAG debuffs, stat buffs, elemental protection, or tanking for Bahamut's normal attacks. Excellent choices to use are 9S and Marie, the former can debuff Bahamut's MAG for an astonishing 50% and reduce overall damage by 30% as well. Marie's Love You All covers all elements and also provides massive regen (must be enhanced however). Since she has decent SPR and with proper equip she can also live after the Megaflare barrage (Reraise included). This can combo well with a wide-resurrector ability as she can immediately after use Love You All to give them protection and heals. 9S in particular can reach very high levels of HP which can allow him to survive Megaflare (after losing the Reraise that is) allowing him to defend the party. Soleil and Zargabaath are also excellent buffers, the latter can restore MP if needed. Tanks are not mandatory but they can help mitigate some damage from the normal attacks. Warrior of Light has magnificent 45% debuffs and can restore his HP/MP through counters. He also has Embolden which can help the damagers. Wilhelm can also be useful as he serve as a buffer as well. With the proper equip and high HP values, they can also survive the Megaflare. 10,000 and above HP is recommended for them however. Damagers vary in use, but chainers with Dragon Killer (provided by Odin) can be very helpful. As such the usual Veritas of the Dark, Orlandeau, Onion Knights, A2, 2B, can all be helpful. Other units with innate boosted damage on Dragons are also welcome. Reberta and Zyrus or any unit equipped with his Trust Master Rewards will also work. Trance Terra can use Zyrus' Crimson Blood and with her full enhances can be very destructive with Chaos Wave (even more so with a partner). The player will need to bring immunity to paralysis (innate or through equips/materia), as healing it can be a potential waste of precious moves and there is little room for mistakes. Bahamut's DEF/SPR are quite low, so with proper damage output, they shouldn't be majorly concerned with a MP Battery, although some items can help. Those from Expeditions can be very useful as they can restore the entire party's MP. Nonetheless a normal MP Regen should suffice fine, although some items should be carried in case the revival abilities are too costly. However if the player is more concerned with survival rather than damage, then a MP battery may be needed for a longer fight. A popular way to "cheese" Bahamut, involves using a friend with Bahamut equipped, preferably on a unit with boosted Esper Damage. All the player has to do is build a massive chain can have Megaflare cap on top of it for massive damage, that can potentially kill Bahamut in one hit. A team filled with Shantotto's with Tornado are ideal for this as they can construct a giant chain, however, Megaflare takes a bit of time before striking so the player must still be carefull with the timing. All in all, survival and sustenance comes first, and damage comes after that. Even then, the player will likely need the help of a handful of top tier high rarity units to succeed, so if they are not sufficiently developed, they should take their time and build their strength as the Dragon King is a fearsome foe. Related enemies *Shadow Bahamut Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius